


Rusty Roadhouse

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: You're at a Bar!*Written for darkficsyouneveraskedfor 5.5k Follower Challenge!Prompt Undress





	Rusty Roadhouse

Dirty, hard music blasted from behind the locked bathroom door. Hard-hitting bangs thump over the beat.

“Fuck off!” he roared back.

He turned back to you. His attention was only on you. The skin of his palms was coarse. Together they plunged under your thin flowery dress and over the top of your panties and clutched the clef of your ass. Left to right, the two of your bodies float in the quick passion of the moment. Gliding freely into want you folded your arms around his neck and let him.

The distant chaos of the music vibrates the walls, the sensation blends with the rumble of blood in your ears. The two of you slink into the back corner of the stall. The smell of filth only made the acts more hurried.

The solid metal of his hand squeezed harder on you than the other. The sharp pains shake up your back and down your leg.

You drew back from him. You did your job, but you needed him to know you weren’t like this.

“I just needed—I never do this.” You promised.

His hands dug their way up your body, the edges of his fingers scrap over your skin. Then he wrapped his hands around your throat.

“You think I give a fuck?”

His careless words drive you forward. You tried to kiss him, but he kept you there pinned between his hard body and the grubby wall of the stall. His face moved close to you. The dying fluorescent bulb blinked and flashed hard lines over his cheekbones, shadowing blue marbles for eyes. Cold and glassy they traveled down your body. Sweat dripped down your temple, over your cheek, and pooled in the creases of his hands. Your heart was beating fast. But the slip between your legs traveled faster. And you grew even wetter when he forced his tank of a body into you. The stiffness of his cock, tight and restrained behind his jeans pressed against you. His pink lips drifted over yours. Pouty lips parched for action. His breath plied with whisky breathes over your mouth passionately.

You tried to initiate the kiss again, but he narrowed the hold around your neck. The constriction forced your head up that much further.

You waited. You listened to for him to speak. But he said nothing only pressed his mouth roughly over yours. Bruising the bridge between your top lip and your nose his stubble burned against your soft skin. He rubbed his hips into you, pushed himself up on to your belly and hip. He grunted in your mouth as he parted his lips to lick the inside of your top lip.

The spit from his mouth slipped over yours as he spoke. “Unbutton my pants.” he ordered, breaking the kiss.

You moved quick. Ready for whatever he demanded you quickly undressed him, snatched at the latch and zipper of his pants. With another warning squeeze of your neck he forced your eyes back up to him. You fumbled with the button, the fuzzy hair of his trail glided across the back of your hands. His skin was soft there, warm and inviting. You tug at the waist until he was released.

Deep, frayed his tone was mucky. “Wrap your hands around me.”

You stroked him. His eyes rolled shut as you smoothly messaged him between both of your palms. He was large. Bigger than most you had been with. Your thumbs brushed the head of his cock, slippery already with pre-cum.

“Lift up the skirt.” he said though a rough breath.

The gush between your thighs seeped, the moistness stuck to your fingers as you shimmied the bit of fabric down and lift the hem of your dress.

He kissed you again and pushed his way through. His cock rubbed against your folds. Your wetness was there on full display, dripped and sticky between your thighs and cunt. He slipped in and out, rubbing your clit and entrance.

He licked at your ear. The bristles of his short beard scraped against your cheek. His lips brushed across the rim when he spoke. “Put me inside.”

You did as you’re told. Easily you step a foot out of your underwear and braced it on the ledge of the grimy toilet. You gripped the hilt of his cock, shifted up as he pushed in again. But this time the hot tip of his cock passed straight into you. Your fitful hisses and moans met his ragged groans. The hands around your throat tighten then knocked you into the wall entrapping you at his mercy.

He was wide, thick and heavy and hot. So much heat coming off of his cock it warmed you from the inside. And as the fever spread it quickly submerged you in pleasure around his tight skin.

His lips moved to your cheek. His tongue swirled around your skin lapping up your sweat. Hard, deep, pounding became the manifestation in his race to cum. You held on to his shoulders, his arms, press against his chest to stand up. He was taking you rough, seizing you against the wall and banging your ass into the faded graffiti.

You cum all over him. Your cunt wrapped and cinched in waves around him in your climax. Your vision dipped as he tightened harder his grip. You faintly grabbed at his wrists.

You hold out. Fluttering eyes open to him staring down at you. He was lost in it too.

The thick end of his cock pricks at your cervix. You are not sure you can take much more. And you think he knows it. Your begging mewls turned to sobs.

He hardened more inside you. He was close. Layered over the reality of the moment you think for a moment he just might let you pass out. Black dots fill your vision. There, taking and elusive you fight the sensation.

He leaned back, throttled his hips into your pelvis. The force of his pelts picked your toes off the rim. With your last bit of consciousness you scratched at his flesh and the metal.

You could not speak, only mangled fearful blubbers seep out.

Then one final lasting thrust. He held you there. Jagged features pull up toward the dingy ceiling in ecstasy. You scrapped for his face, his arms lightly you could not feel your touch and grazed him instead.

He jerked his hands from your throat. Your breaths came in desperate pained pants as his cock slipped from your body. He left you there leg propped up, him spilling out of you with the coldness of his absence. You slacked against the wall. The light of a hundred suns flood your vision as blood flow returns to your head. Inside, you could feel how he left you bruised and used. You could only lean there; your head bowed low lost in the mix and stared at the floor in a daze.

The top of his boots part your vision. Dried mud cracked off and fell to the concrete flooring. With his metal fingers hooked under your chin he titled you up to look at him. “A few more of these and you’ll earn that raise.”

“Yes Mr. Barnes.” you replied feebly.

He let you go. You peeled your foot off the toilet rim. The stall slammed shut leaving you all alone with the thump of the music and the shuttering of her heart.

“Now get back to work.” he shouted back.


End file.
